


Pinky Promise

by harusikseu (punkhoodlum)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhoodlum/pseuds/harusikseu
Summary: hi, hello i also havetumblr





	1. Chapter 1

_I’m in a writing slump right now but[this writing prompt blog](http://writers-are-writers.tumblr.com/) inspired me for this bestfriend!youngk fanfic. The bolded sentences in the story are from that writing prompt blog._

You placed your planner inside your bag and approached Brian. You saw that he was holding a bunch of letters - sealed in different colored envelopes. **“How many times do people confess their love to you?”** You asked him. “Damn, you guys have a lot of letters.. or should I say a love letters.” You snatched a few of the envelopes that Brian was holding. “I’ll help you with that.” You placed the letter in a box full of its kind. You thought about _yours_ , hidden in your planner. Forever kept in-between the pages, never reaching its destination. 

“Thanks for helping me. Oh, and you can leave an hour early for your class… don’t wanna be in the way with your studies.” Brian sighed. “Jae’s supposed to be here helping me..” He was busy placing some of his things inside a box. Their band found a nicer apartment than the one they’re currently living in. He sighed. “Sungjin has this radio guesting today. Wonpil and Dowoon’s are MCs today. And Jae _forgot_ that he’s filling up Bernard’s slot in his radio show. I can’t move the moving day, the truck’s already here. Thank you _so_ much, y/n! You’re always dependable.” He smiled. _Oh, that smile…._

“No worries! My next class is at 5:30pm, it’s all good.” You glanced at the clock. “It’s 1pm, I still have a lot of time. Plus, my next class is philosophy, the professor’s pretty chill too…” You paused. “So, how many times do people confess their love to you?” You really wanted to know the answer. It’s not like you were jealous - you had no right to be one though, it’s just that those girls, in your opinion, were all brave enough to let Brian know their feelings. While you’re here, being the ever _dependable_ best friend who’s hiding everything from him.

 **“I feel like if I tell you, you’ll get mad.”** He chuckled.

“I’ll get mad??” You read between the lines. “Why would I?” Your heart beat faster and your hands felt cold. _Could this be?_

“Yeah. I think you’d get mad and tell me everything’s getting in my head.. that I’m changing.. blah blah blah..” He laughed. “You always get mad at me.”

Your heart sank. _Oh…._ “Well, yeah! You’ve gained a lot of _unnecessary_ attention.” You reminded yourself to stop acting like the jealous girlfriend when it’s clear that you’re _just the ever dependable best friend_.

“Yeah… _unnecessary_ …” He placed a few books and notebooks inside the box with his name on it. “Yours is the only _necessary_ attention I want.” He mumbled.

You didn’t catch what he said because of the loud music that came on. “Huh? Did you say something?” You asked him. “I love your song selections but it’s too loud. Don’t you guys get a lot of complaints about this?” You went to the speaker and lowered the volume down.

“No, I didn’t say anything.” He smiled. “That’s actually one of the reasons why we’re leaving too… we’ve found an apartment with soundproof walls.” He continued placing books in the box but this time, Jae’s name was on it. “Man, Jae doesn’t even read most of these books.” You and Brian laughed and continued packing. 

You thought that maybe, being like this is better than letting him know your feelings for him. I’m Serious came on, and you wondered who the song is for. And, maybe, you thought, that that’s the problem… you’re always left _wondering_.


	2. Chapter 2

When you and Brian was still in elementary school, both of you made a pinky promise to never lie and keep secrets to each other. However, now, you are ready to cut off your finger because you _broke_ the promise. _How could you tell him you love him? When he always tells you how dependable you are as a best friend.._ But, you thought, that having a broken heart and witnessing your love of your life being smothered with love by thousands of girls would suffice as a punishment. 

You turned the television off. “Well, Brian’s gonna be an international heartthrob now… good for him.” The picture of Brian smiling at their concert in Europe still lingered in your mind. Who would’ve thought their band will be this big that the media covered their concert there? 

“Oh, please! Just tell him you love him!” Your roommate replied. “Oh, wait, before you get preoccupied with your love problem, when’s the due date for our biology project again?”

“Let me just find my pla-” You searched your bag. “That’s weird.. I know I put it in my bag.”

“Why? What’s the matter?”

“My planner is missing.” You panicked. “My love letter for Brian’s also in there.”

Your roommate looked at you with shock. “Retrace your steps! Quick! We still have time to go back to school!” Both of you quickly went to the car.

After searching the places you’ve been at school today, you still haven’t found your planner. 

“Are you sure you lost it today?” Your roommate said.

You thought hard. Lately, all of your professors haven’t been giving any assignments, quizzes or projects… _did you even really write something in your planner this week?_

“I’m sure that I placed it in my bag… but we haven’t had any school work today so… but still.. it should be in my bag.”

“How about last week? Or two weeks ago?”

“Well… last week I helped Brian pack fo-” You looked at your roommate. “Oh my god, Tracy…. do you think that maybe…”

“Girl, if you left it at their place… you better pray that Brian didn’t find out about your love letter.”

You suddenly felt anxious. What if Brian read the letter? What if he’d distance himself from you? And then you were left with assumptions and imaginations: Brian laughing while reading the letter. The other guys teasing him, Brian saying that he doesn’t like you. Brian thinking of nice ways on how to say that he doesn’t feel the same way. 

The worst thing about this? _You’d know all the answers when they get back home two days from now._

* * *

“Good job guys!” Sungjin handed water bottles to Dowoon, Wonpil, Jae and Brian. “I can’t believe it’s our last day here in Europe.”

“Yeah! But I can’t wait to be home! It’s freezing here!” Jae said. “It’s not good for me.” He sniffed and sneezed.

“Hyung, do you need some tissue?” Dowoon asked Jae.

Jae nodded. “Please!”

“Oh, I have some in my bag, Dowoonie.” Brian said. He was changing his clothes. “You can get it.”

Dowoon approached his bag and searched for the tissue. “Oh.. hyung! I didn’t know you like planners now.” 

“What?” Brian approached Dowoon and looked at the planner. He flipped pages after pages and recognized the handwriting. “Aish, this is y/n’s planner.” He flipped the pages one more time and a piece of paper fell. He picked the piece of paper and unfolded it.

Sometimes, **our brightest blazes of gladness are commonly kindled by unexpected sparks**.


	3. Chapter 3

You paced back and forth in your living room. You looked at the clock. _It’s almost time._ Your heart beat faster and faster, palms getting sweaty and cold. You bit your nails a couple of times and paced back and forth again. 

“Girl, if you don’t chill down, I don’t know what to do with you.” Tracy watched you. “Who knows? Maybe he didn’t read it?”

“But what if he did?” You sat beside her. 

“What if he had your planner _but_ didn’t do anything about it? What if he just said to himself that that planner belongs to you because he recognized it and set it aside?” Tracy sighed. “Breathe in and breathe out.”

You breathed in and breathed out. It calmed you down a bit but your heart began racing again when your phone rang. You grabbed it and looked at the screen. “Shit. It’s him. They landed.” You looked at Tracy. “Please?”

“Okay.. okay.” She grabbed the phone and answered it. 

“Hello? Oh, hi Brian! Y/n?” She looked at you. You motioned that you were sleeping. “Oh… she’s… what? Really? Oh… oh okay… okay.. gotcha… sure! I’ll tell her. No worries! Okay, bye!”

As soon as she hang up the phone you asked her what he said.

“He said they landed and he’s coming here right now.”

“Is he tryna kill me?!?!?!? How can I show my face to him?!?!?! What if-”

“I think he didn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“He said that he wanted to introduce the girl he loves to you… like.. _asap_ …” Tracy was just as confused as you are.

“Well.. this would happen sooner or later… might as well face it now… right?” You sighed. “I’m gonna wear the blackest shirt I have in my closet.” You went to your room. 

Words can’t describe what you feel right now. But one thing’s for sure, you don’t like this feeling. This is far more nerve-wrecking than going to that roller coaster ride that you were afraid of. Far more horrifying than going to that haunted house where you were terrified of. Far more heartbreaking than any of the dramas you watched that ended sadly. _But what can you do? This is something that you are not in control of._

You waited for several hours when you heard a knock on the door. “Great. Just when Tracy went to work. Perfect timing. I am so lucky.” You opened the door. “Hi.” You smiled weakly.

Brian smiled. “Hello.” He was holding your planner.

“Oh! You have my planner.” He handed it to you. “Thanks.” You were debating whether to ask him if a letter dropped or pretend as if you’re not hiding your deepest secret inside the planner.

He went inside the apartment. But you wondered why he was by himself. _Maybe she was late?_ Who is _she_ anyway..

“Did Tracy tell you abo-”

“Yeah. Where is she?” 

Brian guided you in front of a mirror. He’s acting weird, you thought. He was smiling. “Who do you see in the mirror?”

“You and me?”

“Us. Right?”

“Yeah.. _us_.. why?”

“Say hi to her.” He was still smiling which creeped you out a bit. He was never this smiley. “Who?”

“Oh, y/n… sometimes you’re so dense…” He chuckled.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re the girl. I love you.”

You were surprised. “Brian.. I..”

“I’m sorry I should have been honest with you and what I feel. I should have been straightforward about my feelings… calling you my ever dependable best friend was my way of denying what I feel for you.” He said.

“Bri-”

“I read the letter.” He looked at you. “You don’t know how relieved I am to know that you love me too. Can we start being lovers instead of being best friends?”

“I..” you wanted to deny everything in the letter but that’s the truth “I love you.” 

He leaned closer and kissed you. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this day.” He said as he broke the kiss. “I thought I was the only one who felt something.”

He reached out his pinky. “Let’s pinky promise that from now on, there’d be no hiding of feelings.”

You reached out yours. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hello i also have [tumblr](http://foreveryoungk93.tumblr.com)


End file.
